


Just Start Loving Me [授翻]

by RSGS



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: "我們可以不要再繞圈子了嗎？"他爆發出聲，無法再克制自己。他厭倦了他們兩人不停地在情感邊界周旋又總不直面它。





	Just Start Loving Me [授翻]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Start Loving Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507691) by [Girlwhocantbemoved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwhocantbemoved/pseuds/Girlwhocantbemoved). 

> 渣翻
> 
> 作者指定曲：  
The Weeknd --- Feel It Coming  
Rihhana --- Love On The Brain
> 
> 詳見原文

Lin還盯著這個禮物。這束玫瑰就是幾個小時前另一個男人存在的最佳證明。他甚至在Daveed離開後都沒有移動過。

他覺得在那個高大的男人說和現任老闆約會令他"不自在"的時候就已經說明得夠清楚了，但顯然前幾日的那個吻並不是這樣表示的。那個吻幾乎讓他陷進了最深的幻想。

手機鈴響打斷了他的思緒。他略帶希望的瞟了一眼螢幕，也許他轉變心意了呢？

但打來的是Phillipa。這個女人簡直就是他的監護人，她過多的關心和要他至少一天吃一頓豐盛的堅持，幾乎到了令他覺得困擾的地步。  
就像那些fanfics都成真了一樣，不過他欣賞她的努力。  
他接起電話並開了擴音。

"你在哪裡？"她擔憂的聲音傳出來，他困惑的皺起眉頭。

"家裡？拜託Phillipa，你又不是不知道我是不會離開我的舒適圈的。"他輕鬆地開了一個玩笑，然而就像驗證了她的語調，他的笑話並沒有達到效果。

"停。現在說一下，你對Diggs做了什麼？"

_你是說他對我做了什麼，Pippa。_  
"就我所知沒什麼。聽著，他給我了玫瑰然後感謝我前幾週的事。"

"什麼時候？"

"什麼時候？呃，幾個小時前吧我想。"他滿不在乎的回覆。

"幾個小時前？"她大叫。Lin嚇的縮了一下。

"怎麼了？你為什麼這樣問？他只留下花然後就走了。"他說，並試著不要顯露出一點失望。

"嗯哼。所以你沒有看到他在你家前面晃來晃去？"

他輕抽了一口氣，走到了最近的窗邊。果然，Daveed的黑色敞篷車就這樣停在路邊。

"你是怎麼知道的？"他悄悄的問著。  
他的情感奔騰，並且很難面對這個事實。holy shit，Daveed是真的在他的公寓外面，還看起來有點落魄，是因為他嗎？

"我在要去你家的路上但我認出了那輛車而我知道你們倆之前發生了什麼事。別想打斷我，你知道我在說什麼。"

他的臉唰的一下紅了，溫度爬上了他的脖子。天啊Pippa！下次要小心她。

關於那週，這才是真正的故事。  
考慮到是二月十四日，大家幾週前就都有了自己的計劃，而同時另一方面，他特別孤單。他只是沒有時間在情人節出門約個會。  
不過看看，是誰也在這天孤身一人呢？是Mr. Diggs本人。Daveed最好的朋友Rafa和他的新婚妻子蜜月去了，所以他沒辦法再跟他一起出去玩。然後再一次的，他又陷入了困境。

大家在表演結束後就都回家了。Lin留下來為尚未發行的迪士尼電影製作音樂，他太集中在樂譜上以至於沒有發現Daveed的接近。  
他當然被嚇到了，但在確認過是對方後他們馬上就享受起了互相的存在。  
在幾個小時的交談後，Daveed建議他們可以去對街的一家小酒館。酒館裡充滿了隻身的客人和一些跳著慢舞的情侶（不是一個情人節約會的最佳選項，但至少他們有伴，不像某兩人），在他們喝著小酒閒聊的同時The Weeknd的歌緩緩的播著。

然後意想不到的事就發生了。Daveed伸出了他的手。

"介意跳支舞嗎？"

這個問題難倒他了，Lin愣著不知道該說些什麼好幾秒。可能不只是幾秒，因為那個高大的男人隨著時間流逝顯得越來越不安。他開始收回他伸出的那隻手，直到Lin緊緊的抓住它。

"好！我──那聽起來不錯。"

這就是接下來整個夜晚的開端。如果能再經歷一次這些時光，他願意付出任何代價。

那天過後他們明顯地變得更熟了。事實上，熟到Anthony把Lin從一群朋友中拉出來到一邊問他他們兩個之間到底是發生了什麼，問他他們是不是在約會或......睡到一起了。

"我希望。"他開玩笑的說。（至少他認為他在開玩笑）

在酒吧打烊之後他們回到了Lin的公寓，大概是步行十分鐘的距離。他們都有點醉了，所以他們決定早上再回來開車。

他們打開了Netflix看了一齣Lin想不太起來叫什麼名字的電影，兩個人都在中間就睡著了，至少Daveed睡著了，Lin的睡眠狀態不是那麼精確。  
不過隔天早上Lin醒來的時候十分驚訝他們兩個居然都還在這裡。他沒有離開。  
Phillipa和她的先生Steven過來給他送早餐，Pippa的反應混和了困惑和不可置信，Steve則對他揚了一個他看過最惡作劇的假笑，他們把食物放在桌上，告訴他他們晚點會打給他就走了。

還有一次他跟Jon在打情罵俏，就像自從他們認識就一直會做的那樣。他皺眉，回想Daveed那天是怎麼無視他的。  
他瞪著他們的方向，視線簡直像把刀可以刺穿Lin的脊椎。也許那是忌妒？

回到目前的問題。Daveed只是_太_令人費解了。  
有一次他們依偎在他的雙人沙發上，裹著所有他們在房子裡能找到的毯子，接著就像你猜到的那樣，他急匆匆的提出各種愚蠢的問題，例如"這樣會不會太奇怪？"或"這樣過分柏拉圖了，對吧？"Lin想朝著他的頭煽下去，但這不會解決任何事。

他翻了個白眼。_克服自己，Miranda。_

"但對於你的問題，我沒對他做任何事。"他在看似過了一百年之後回答。

"去和他講話，Lin。"Pippa冷靜的回答。

"你瘋了嗎？！妳比我自己更了解我，你知道我對他是什麼感覺！"他大喊出聲，想知道她的腦子到底跑進了什麼東西。

"去和他講話，Lin。"她重複。

跟她討價還價是沒有用的。他同意，他小聲的抱怨如果他被拒絕了都是她的錯。她大笑後掛了電話。  
他盯著螢幕幾秒，然後把它收進口袋向大門移動。他深吸一口氣開了門，立刻就找到了那輛車。  
他慢慢地走過去，試著再慢一點。

Daveed並沒有注意到。他怎麼會注意到呢？他的頭抵在方向盤上，收音機的音量開得很大。

又是他媽的The Weeknd的歌。在酒吧裡跳舞時的第一首歌。  
透過窗戶他可以模糊的聽到。他把那晚即將漫出來的回憶推回去。

_"Just a simple touch and it can set you free  
We don’t have to rush when you’re alone with me"_

如果正常發展，他們會就著這首歌跳一整晚。直到蕾哈娜的Love on the brain，因為這首該死的歌在他和他的理智鬥爭的時候說出了他所有的心聲。

他大聲地敲了敲窗戶，希望能引起他的注意。

的確引起了。他看起來對於Lin在他的房子外面感到頗為驚訝。Daveed把音量關得小聲一點並開了車門鎖。Lin打開副駕駛的車門滑進皮製座椅。

尷尬的沉默。他們都避免著視線交會，但仍然時不時偷看一下。

這樣是行不通的，Lin十分確定。世界必須照著他們原本的相處方式前行，希望這個意外不會在他們的友情上留下疙瘩。  
增長的沉默消耗著時間，讓Lin的腦子裡充滿了負面的想法。為什麼他會認為這是個好主意呢？為什麼他會讓Pippa說服他面對Daveed呢？誰會想要他？一個工作狂、吵雜、極度煩人的人？

太安靜了，至少對Lin來說。他必須擺脫這些壞想法。

"我覺得我知道這首歌，從某處。"他出聲，試圖增加任何一點幽默感。

Daveed點點頭，"我知道你記得。這是我們那晚跳舞的第一首歌。"

再度沉默。

"玫瑰很討人喜歡。"Lin的聲音大概只比耳語大聲一點。  
天吶，他不能在他面前崩潰。現在不能。

Daveed輕輕地笑了，擺弄著他的拇指，大有注意力不集中的樣子。

"我看到它們就想到了你。"

_直線球，嗯？_Lin惱怒。看來他倆可以玩遊戲了。

"我們可以不要再繞圈子了嗎？"他爆發出聲，無法再克制自己。他厭倦了他們兩人不停地在情感邊界周旋又總不直面它。

Daveed看起來被這個突如其來的爆發嚇到了。  
他疲憊的看著Lin的嘴唇，然後快速的吻了上去結束他們之間的空隙。他用雙手捧著Lin的臉。

這個吻開始得緩慢且充滿耐心，然後熱氣逐漸一點一點的上升。一但開始他們就不再願意分開，直到氧氣的需求出現才讓他們分離彼此。

他們分開得十分不情願。兩人都大口的呼吸著，Daveed的雙手緩緩撫摸著Lin的臉。

"你為什麼這麼固執？"Lin低語，他們的臉只相距了幾公分。

"我可以問你同樣的問題。"Daveed傻笑著說。

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝太太授權翻譯～


End file.
